Poor Seto
by Snowbird1
Summary: Poor Seto is stalking Jou. Jou doesn't appreciate it and isn't very kind about it (Evil Jou Innocent Seto) This is very angsty and I didn't know what to rate it so I guessed. PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Seto sat on the park bench watching Jou play tag with his friends. You see Seto had a thing for Jou and he stalked him regularly. Jou had noticed enough to yell at Seto a few times to fuck off and throw a few good punches.  
  
Seto hated that. How could Jou be so cruel to him? Sure, Seto was not the nicest person but Jou always started it and Seto could not just let him get away with it. Seto wished that Jou would walk over to him and sit on the bench right beside him. Then Jou would tell him how much he loved him. Then they could get married and be happy forever.  
  
Seto snapped out of it and looked up to see Jou coming towards him. His heart skipped a beat in anticipation as his crush came closer. However, Jou started to yell at him and even threw a punch at the CEO making Seto duck.  
  
Thus, the arguing and beating began yet again. Seto hated himself for it. He was too chicken to tell Jou how he felt because he knew that Jou would kill him. Thankfully, little Yugi came over and pleaded for them to stop. He said that Seto should not pick on Jou and get him angry. Seto gave him the cold shoulder, turned, and headed for home.  
  
***  
  
Seto stared at his reflection. He was black and blue from all the fights Jou had started lately. Should his love for Jou hurt this much?  
  
***  
  
The next day in school, Seto was in the washroom washing his face when Jou came in. Jou pushed Seto over and up against the wall.  
  
'So, you're a fag eh? Well let me tell you something I'm not so fuck off and stop drooling over me!'  
  
With that Jou threw Seto to the ground kicked him three times in the stomach and left. Seto laid on the floor curled into a ball. He started to cry. Why did Jou have to be so cruel? Why did Jou hate him so much?  
  
Snowbird1: Yep that was odd and crappy. It is like 1 am, I wanted to write something with Seto and Jou that I had not read already, and this was the only thing I thought of. So ta da! All reviews welcomed so PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Joey is told off

The next day Seto tried to avoid Jou. He knew he was stupid for loving Jou. Yet, trying not to seemed impossible. Especially, when Jou came walking down the hall; a smile lit up his face as he looked in Seto's direction. Seto felt his heart stop; Jou was smiling at him.  
  
Well at least that is what it seemed. However, Jou was smiling towards his friends the were gathered just past Seto. Too bad Seto didn't realize this until after he said hi to Jou. The smile disappeared from Jou's face as he looked at Seto. Seto cringed as he noticed his mistake. Jou took a couple of steps towards Seto. Once he was in his face he spit at him, hitting Seto in the mouth with his saliva. Jou snarled "Now don't go getting horny over my spit faggot."  
  
Yugi rushed over but this time yelled at Jou. He knew that Jou started this conflict and he was annoyed. Too bad Yugi didn't hear what Jou said, he was totally oblivious to Seto's love for Jou.  
  
***  
  
Later that day Yugi sat on a park bench talking to Jou. He was asking him about earlier and why he went to Kaiba. Jou avoided the question which only ticked Yugi off. Yugi asked Jou what his problem was with Seto and Jou smirked.  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what Jou?"  
  
"Seto is a faggot."  
  
Yugi smacked Jou hard upside the head. Jou growled at him and Yugi simply stared in angry shock at who he thought was his friend. He started to yell about how that didn't make Seto any different. He yelled about how stupid and discriminating Jou was being. Jou started yelling back about how Yugi didn't understand. Finally Yugi shut up just when Jou yelled.  
  
"He fucking loves me!"  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. "He...what?...oh"  
  
"See...it's disgusting!"  
  
"...Jou...actually it's flattering"  
  
"WHAT?!?! Are you kidding me Yugi!"  
  
"Well it doesn't mean you like him...so it's nice...you know, to know that someone thinks of you that way."  
  
".....I guess."  
  
With that done and said, the two went home. Yugi wishing for peace, while Jou's mind was in turmoil. How was Jou supposed to deal with this? 


	3. Poor Joey

The next day at school Jou was still tense with his decision. He saw Seto walking down the hall and took a breath.   
  
"Hi Seto."  
  
Seto looked up in shock. His love had just spoken to him. He said hi and stood waiting for the punching to begin. But when none were thrown he began to wonder what the catch was.  
  
"Um...Seto I uh wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah um... I've been really mean...I'm sorry."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well...see ya later."  
  
Seto was too shocked to speak. Jou said he was sorry. Jou talked to him. Jou loved him he knew it. With that in mind, Seto couldn't wait for lunch to go and talk to Jou.  
  
***  
  
At lunch, Seto managed to get Jou away from his group of friends. They sat away from everyone facing each other. Jou looked nervous and Seto had a sparkle in his eye. Jou made some small talk, trying to calm his nerves. Seto was just smiling. Then he leaned forward his voice husky in Jou's ear.  
  
"Have you ever thought about fucking a man. A gripping heat much tighter on your cock than any woman. A willing servant who knows just how to please you because they know what they like. A mouth willing to gulp your erection...."  
  
Jou pushed Seto back. A small flush on his face, eyes wide in shock. He punched Seto in the face and winced after he realized what he did. Yet, all he did was get up and run off towards his home.   
  
Seto chuckled. He knew it was too good to have been true. His face throbbed but it was worth it. He knew Jou wouldn't be able to avoid thinking about what he said. With luck he could hope that Jou would come to him for good.  
  
***  
  
Jou tossed and turned in his bed. Thoughts filled his mind. Seto's voice was haunting him. Jou knew he wasn't gay. He knew that Seto didn't have any effect on him. Yet the homosexual erotic scene in his mind begged to differ. Jou was so confused. What was he going to do? 


End file.
